Corpse Party One Shots
by Skygirl12
Summary: First Fanfic. Don't judge me ; ; anyway have some CP one shots on couples -3- and other random one shots. WARNING: some chapters may have gore or violence in it so I am going to make the rating T okay?


YO YO YO YO *^* Here is some Corpse Party Pairing One Shots. If you want to request just comment below OuO Also IMMA START OFF WITH YUIXTSUKASA BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN AGES TT^TT *sobs* OTP Anyway I hope you enjoy this bad one shot =_= Oh yeah this is gonna be when Yui is sick in BoS but I'm changing it a little -3-

Yui laid down in her futon restlessly moving around. Why was that? Well she was sick. Really badly. High fever and everything. As she sat up and looked around the room a knock was at her door. She frowned slightly (even though it caused a massive headache afterwards) and slowly stood up. With Monet at the front door meowing like crazy.

"Mew. Mew."

She walked to the front door and opened it slowly. Squinting slightly from the sun she groaned and covered her face. "Shishido? Are you alright?" She moved the hand covering her eyes. Who did she see? Tsukasa!

"T-Tsukasa-kun?" she mumbled slightly before she started coughing. Covering her mouth with her hand she coughed violently.

"Whoa, you don't seem okay so let's get you inside before this gets worse" he said and pushed back inside of her small apartment. When the two got inside Yui instantly went to her cabinet and looked for medicine. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick. Isn't that a bit obvious" she said, her voice groggy. She kept looking in the cabinet as Tsukasa just kinda stood there. "Yes I found it" she cheered slightly as she pulled out a packet of tablets. As she closed the cabinet door she dropped the packet. She bent down to pick them up but then shot straight back up, feeling dizzy. "Wish I didn't do that" she mumbled and went to pick them up again but this time fell on the ground. Tsukasa's eyes widened and he quickly kneeled besides her. "No please don't come near me. You don't want to have this cold"

He just shook his head and helped her up. "No Shishido. C'mon get to the lounge room and I'll get you a glass of water" he said and she looked at him. She finally turned around and shuffled back to her futon. As she sat down Tsukasa walked in with the glass of water. "Here you go" he passed it to her and she popped a tablet in her hand and grabbed the glass. She put the tablet in her mouth and then used the water to wash it down.

"Th-Thanks Tsukasa-kun" she thanked and smiled slightly at him. He sat down next to her as Monet jumped onto his lap. He laughed slightly as Monet started meowing at him. "Monet leave Tsukasa-kun alone. He's a friend" Yui said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. He frowned slightly and put his hand on her forehead. His eyes widened.

"Why haven't you got your fan on Shishido? You're boiling" he said and then stood up. Monet meowed annoyed as he walked to her closet. He came back a few minutes later with the fan and plugged it into the power switch and turned it on. Once the cool air hit Yui's face she sighed in relief.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked as she looked at him. He blushed slightly which made Yui mentally grin.

"Well we haven't talked in a while so I thought why the hell not! So I came to visit you only to find you in this state" she smiled slightly.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a bit better"

"A bit?" she nodded at his question.

"It was getting pretty lonely. I mean I had Monet but he kept bugging since I wasn't giving him any attention. I was only feeding him and then coming back to bed"

"Seems fair enough" she nodded again. It was silent for a minute until Yui yawned and sniffled a little bit. He looked at her and tilted his head a little bit.

"Tired?" he asked and she nodded. "Well I'll let you get some rest and I guess I'll see you around"

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" she asked and he shook his head. "Fine but can you please pack away the fan as well. Thank you" she smiled slightly. So he did what she said. He packed away the fan and then headed for the door.

"See ya soon Shishido!" he called out but got no answer. He smiled slightly but then quickly looked in her cabinet to see hardly any medicines. He sighed slightly. "Of course she hasn't got anything like that. Looks like I'm making my way to the shops to get her some supplies" he mumbled as he walked out of the door.

WOLUOKGNJDSK; LHT here is this! Sorry its bad! I was bored when I was writing it OuO. SO TAKE IT (/*^*)/ Anyway thank you for reading it and sorry its short TT^TT


End file.
